Uzushiogakure's Little Spitfire A Naruto Fan-Fiction
by LiLBurr
Summary: Uzumaki was a clan taken out by an unknown force, but, there were many of those of which who've managed to venture away before this mass murder occurred, one of them being a young woman of her twenties named Kasai, she may be gentle in voice, but she is FAR from gentle. If you like it, follow/favorite/review, also accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

[Third Person POV]

The strange figure strolled casually from street to street, every sight and sound all new to them. It had been nearly fifteen years since they had been there. "Sir! Wait! Purchase some of my dangos, you won't regr-" The stall vendor goes silent as the slender figure pulled down their dark brown hood of their long trench-like robe, revealing short red hair that framed the young female's face and bangs that reached down passed her eyes, parted to the right side.

Her piercing violet eyes glared daggers through the man, yet her voice was soft and somewhat innocent. "Do I look like I'm hungry to you?" She spit out, causing the man to stare in disbelief at her damaged face, she had a large scar across her left cheek and another on her forehead. Her face's ivory skin had reddened from the heat of the sun. Shaking his head violently left to right, a grin creeps its way onto lips. "That's exactly what I thought." She snapped coolly, picking her original pace back up and walking down the streets once more.

"How pathetic these new villagers are.. They don't even acknowledge us anymore, father." She lifted her head and groaned at the sky. "They're completely worthless." Finding the inn she had been looking for, she enters through the papers dangling down.

"Good day ma-" The receptionist's mouth goes agape from sheer shock of the young woman's appearance. "I t-thought yo-your clan was extinct?!" She stuttered in an exasperated manner.

"Teh, typical, you really don't understand how resilient us Uzumaki's are." She scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I need a room." She stated blandly, running a hand through her dirty red tresses. "And a hot bath." The young Uzumaki commented.

"Oh! Uh, alright, sorry!" The receptionist fumbled through her paperwork, looking for a sign-in sheet and the proper key. Finding just that, the tawny haired receptionist behind the desk places a pen on the sign-in sheet, knowing the drill, the young red haired woman signs her signature in kanji.

"S-so your name's Kasai?" The receptionist raised her eyebrow in question, picking up the paper and moving it to a shelf beneath the top of the counter. "Yes and I'll be taking my key now." Kasai smoothly retorted, tilting her head to the side and pointing a slim finger to the object in the woman adjacent to her's hand.

"H-here you go!" She squawked, as she handed Kasai the room key. "Much appreciated, I don't have time to rummage through my pockets at the current moment, so you may send someone later to my room to get it." Kasai smiled gently, before heading down the hall to the given room.

_It's been too long.. _She internally sighed, entering the room, she removed her robe-like coat and dropped it onto the floor beside the door. "These new towns people really are quite dense though, who knew my home would become paradise to them." Kasai grumbled, as she brought her black sleeveless top, that stretched mid-neck to below her lower abdomen, over her head.

"Who knew that Uzushio would become home to new citizens after. that horrendous night though.." She reasoned, pulling down her useless over skirt then her black capris to unravel her bandages lacing around each of her legs. Then heading straight to the bathing room.

~Meanwhile: Back at the Hotel Desk~

Four men bound through the door of the inn, straight to the receptionist. "We heard that one of them, there, Uzumaki was staying here, what room are they in?!" The bulky black haired man demanded, angrily slamming his gloved fist down on the desk.

"Shhh, you'll alarm her, here, she's in room A8, it's the twelfth room on the left." Holding up the master key, she points a slim finger down the hall to her right. "She should be in the bath by now." The men nod, heading off into the direction in which the receptionist had gestured.

"Ah, this hot spring feels good," Kasai sighed as the hot spring's soothing, warm water engulfed her body, easing her tired limb's pain. Kasai closed her eyes, propping her head against a folded towel lying on a large rock. She lied in complete serenity as she listened to all the birds chirping around her, while the calm breeze briskly hit her face. "Why can't everyday be like this?" She wondered, lifting a hand to wipe at the scar on her left cheek.

_'Why me?'_ She internally wondered, opening her eyes to stare in deep thought at the clouds drifting by in the orange tinted sky, she allowed vivid memories of the time at the original Land of Whirlpools to flit through her mind, causing a smirk to make its way onto her face as she remembered her beautiful mother's "always smiling" face and the handsome, yet stern one of her father's. She was happy that she had inherited her father's agile attitude and mother's fiery hair as well as her deep violet eyes, though, her mother always chose to keep her hair long and in a braid, while Kasai allowed her own to fall freely an inch above her shoulders.

The door, separating her from the bathing area to the hot spring, bursts open, easily snapping her from her memory, to reveal four well-built men with various shinobi weapons, yet Kasai retains her calm demeanour.

"Teh, can a girl never relax in peace around here for at least an hour?" She asked icily, not bothering to glance at the men, she stands, revealing her naked body.

"So, why have you all come here? To steal from me? Or to do something ridiculous like take advantage of my vulnerable, exposed form?" She sarcastically questioned, the men each grin murderously at the woman, clearly amused by her words.

"You're such an arrogant little girl, coming here, thinking you can just spit all over us." The navy haired man with pale green eyes added, bringing his black handled nunchaku above him, to spin them madly about over his head as if he were attempting to lasso a wild horse.

"Little girl, am I? Last I checked, I was twenty-eight, meaning I'm a young lady, not some 'little girl'. You know, I don't take too kindly to men like you. I prefer when they are more romantic and speaking to me while I have clothes on." Kasai monotonously retorted, her head bowed and eyes closed in thought of what she was going to do.

"Die!" A silver haired man of his late teens with dark red eyes shouted, running towards the bare woman. "I see.." She coolly stated, whipping her head back up, she glared her blazing violet eyes at the oncoming man. "If that's how it's going to be, then so be it!" She viciously cried out.

Not sure if this was good or not, but if you liked it, please review/comment to let me know. :3 Oh if you could all do me a huge favor, would you care to go vote for my stories on Wattpad in the NarutoWattyAwards section of Other and General Naruto. My name on there is; Narutard21 It would mean the world to me! ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

[Third Person POV]

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" The onyx haired man exclaimed, his brown eyes waver as he stares down at his, now dead, silver haired companion.

The red haired woman had turned his own blade against him, right through his heart, immediately killing him. She now, triumphantly held his sword in her left hand and left foot upon his crimson soaked back.

"If you think so, then show me." She cockily retorted, to add on to the shrewd confidence, she propped the blade on her bare shoulder with a smirk. "Honestly, I don't think ANY of you stand a chance. You're too under-skilled for someone of my stature." She commented.

"That's IT!" Cried out one of the goons, shoving past his "boss" he ran towards her, brandishing his sai wildly.

Heaving out a sigh, the auburn haired female drops the sword to the ground and performs swift hand signs. Suddenly a raging torrent of water swirls behind her, forming from the hot spring, and aiming to exterminate the last three men in one hard blast. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" She shouted, the roaring chakra infused wave charges into the three men, instantly obliterating them.

"I have no pity for any of you, pathetic fools." Kasai spit out, stepping over the bloodied bodies, she enters the room to get dressed. "At least I got to clean up a bit." She grumbled while running a hand through her damp hair.

But, I can't help but wonder why the hell they were hunting me down? Did I do something wrong by turning down that old man's dangos?

It didn't matter now, Kasai was dressed and ready to venture once more. Looking on the far wall, she notices that her attack had shattered some of the boards, sweat dropping she rummages through her right hip pouch. "So much for only paying for the night.. Looks like I'll be paying for damage too." She groaned, placing the sufficient amount of money on the perfectly made bed.

Walking over to the window, she slides it open and crawls through it, the ground was nearly five feet down, which in her opinion, made getting out far less tedious than jumping out of a higher up one.

Crawling out into the alleyway, she stood, dusting her hands off, she pulled her hood back over her head, darkening her features, to make herself less noticeable, she even tied her hair back in a tiny low ponytail behind.

Exiting the alley, she calmly enters the street, not many villagers were out at this time of day. They knew the dangers of the night and the many thugs who lurked about. Kasai however didn't mind a battle every now and then, she burys her hands deep into her pockets as she walks, avoiding eye contact with every human she passed even when they called out to her.

"Hey, you!" A deep voice shouted from behind her, she ignored it and picked her stride up to a fast walk, the man matching her speed, in return, she began to run, the pursuer still keeping up with her, annoying her deeply, she manages to reach the edge of the forest before she is tackled to the ground. Her hood falls down, revealing her red hair.

"Eragh! What th-" The man cuffs a hand over her mouth before she can finish, tilting her head to the side slightly, she glares up at him, her eyes widen when she sees the boy's violet hair and his dark brown eyes.

"I finally found you, Kasai!" He chirped, his eyes glistened with joy, his unlined face was brightened up by a massive grin. Kasai muffled something incomprehensible, realizing it was fine to remove his hand, he did so.

"Yasushi! Where have you been?! I thought you di-!" Yasushi cups his hand back over the loud female's mouth again. "I will never understand you, you're quiet and collected one minute then the next you're loud and panicked, will you make up your mind, you big idiot." Kasai's face blushes a bright pink as a smirk curls at the end of his lips.

Moving his hand away from her face, she smiles affectionately before lunging at him, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck. "I thought EVERYONE died." A frown etches Yasushi's mouth, latching his hands firmly on her shoulders, he gently pushes her off of him. "Kasai, they DID die, me and you, we're all that's left of the Uzumaki clan. I'm the only one who's actually stuck around here, you know that some left a few years before that night, but.."

Noticing that tears have now filled her eyes and that she was crying softly to herself; he hushes his words. "Oh, I'm, I'm so sorry, I forgot all about.. Your family."

Wiping at the clear liquid that had drenched her cheeks, she stares up at him. "It's alright, I...I just hate thinking about the past and how much everything's changed, I've got to get out of this land anyways.." Yasushi stands to his feet, holding out his hands, he helps her to her own.

"You don't have to leave, you know? I'm perfectly fine with letting you stay wi-" His words are cut short by an angered female's voice shouting from down the street near the inn. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S THAT DAMN UZUMAKI WOMAN?! SHE DESTROYED MY INN!" There's a sudden uproar through what remains of the civilians in the street.

"You didn't? Did you, Kasai?" Yasushi's face takes on a look of sheer horror. "Ah eh, I might have.." She sheepishly replies, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. Yasushi shakes his head, in disapproval. "I should've known, you always knew how to anger every villager back in the days." He chuckled, glancing back down the street, no one had chose to come their way yet.

"Yeah, I did have quite the talent when it came to getting on people's bad sides. Speaking of, "back in the days.."

She eyed his chiseled jaw and toned arms. "Yasushi, you lost all of your baby fat." Her comment causes him to sweat drop.

"That's what happens when you get through puberty and work out and Kasai, you better get going, if I'm caught talking to you, they'll think I'm a trai-"

"We'll think you're a treacherous bastard, that's what we'll think you are." How Kasai and Yasushi hadn't heard the mob behind them they'd never know. Whirling around, their eyes are met by those of nearly forty mad looking villagers and a rather large butcher in the front.

"Oh please, don't let us disturb your conversation." The tall brown haired butcher with blue eyes remarked, unsheathing the bamboo hilted katana on his back. Yasushi shoves Kasai behind him. "I won't let you hurt her!" He warned, opening his left thigh's weapons pouch, he pulled out a kunai.

"So, one of our "very own" ninja is going to try and take out the very people who took him in and taught him the skills he knows today?" The strong-appearing brunette wondered, propping his blade upon his white cloak covered shoulders.

Kasai tapped on Yasushi's back lightly, gaining his mild attention. "What do they mean? You're a ninja?" She inquired, raising a curious brow at him. "Kasai, when I say run, I want you to take off through the forest, I'll be right behind you."

"I'm not defenseless, Yasushi and you completely ignored my question." Kasai reprimands, rather irked by the fact that he seemingly considered her to be a feeble, weak girl. The arrogant man with the bamboo hilted sword stops their conversation when he comes at them. "Run!" Yasushi ordered, throwing down a smoke bomb, the gray cloud provided enough of a distraction so that both Uzumaki quickly escaped through the green shrubbery.

They had been running for nearly an hour, their pained breathing beginning to break their pace.

"I think we're far enough, besides, they never come into these woods." Yasushi halts and drops to his knees as Kasai does the same. "What do you mean? Why won't they?" She inquires, reaching over to the ground next to her, she picks up an apple that had fallen from the tree above.

"This forest is infested with many dangerous creatures, as well as many poisonous plants." Kasai stops her hand mid air with the apple gripped within it, glancing to it, she pulls it away. "That's not poisonous, so you should be fine." He comments with a tiny smile. Nodding her head, she bites into the crisp fruit.

"So where exactly were you planning to go next?" Yasushi wondered, wiping at the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. "I wasn't planning to leave Uzushio so soon, but since Uzumaki aren't too welcomed there anymore, then I guess my next stop will be the Land of Fire." She replies, swallowing the heap of chewed apple in her mouth.

"Isn't Konohagakure somewhere within that vicinity?" Yasushi probes, in return, Kasai nods. "It sure is, I heard that that was where my cousin had to go." She replies, tossing the apple aside and wiping at any excess on her mouth. "I wonder how she's doing, knowing her she's probably in prison." Kasai jokes to herself, glancing to the leaves hanging above her head that are swaying with the cool night breeze. "Kushina? She was such a bully to me!" Yasushi squawked, remembering the time she had stolen his candy bar then punched him for trying to get it back.

"It will be good to get to see her again." Kasai retorted, laying down on the cold grass and propping her hand under her head for neck support. "It feels like just yesterday, you and I were playing by the ocean and Kushina was sitting with her mother and mine, just watching us. We were only four, but if memory serves correctly she was around six if not seven, that was around the age she left too." Kasai blandly stated, closing her eyes to rest.

"So, nearly twenty four years has passed. Boy, do I feel old, I'm already halfway dead." The red-haired Uzumaki comments, giggling to herself as she allowed her mind to rest and succumb to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

[Third Person POV]

"What?!" The red-haired woman demanded, flailing her arms madly about. The elderly man in raggedy clothes stared in shock at her outrageous reaction. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, they're only voyaging to the La-"

He's cut short by the female's murderous glare.

"I don't understand why they aren't just going to the Land of Fire! It's closer anyways!" She shouted, her violet haired companion steps forward, placing his hands on the back of her shoulders in an attempt to calm her rage.

"Kasai, maybe we could hitch a ship from the Land of Lightning to there. Besi-" Kasai emits a low growl, the male immediately releases her from his clutches. "Yasushi, don't you know that they aren't allies, why the hell would they dare send a ship down to the Land of Fire?" She snapped lowly in a soft, yet vicious tone.

"Oh- you're right, I...completely forgot." He defeatedly replied, bringing his gaze to the ground next to him. "You never know though, this could be your only shot, after all, Uzushio isn't too happy for your presence here." Yasushi reprimands, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Kasai turns to face Yasushi, a serious gleam now lurking in her eyes. "I swear, if we don't make it to the Land of Fire.." Stepping closer, she nears her face to his, causing his cheeks to heat up furiously. "I'll personally cut your dick off and feed it to squirrels." She whispered, his body immediately freezes, shivers shoot straight down his spine to his crotch.

The thought of losing the very thing of his manhood, truly terrified him deeply.

Stepping back, she sends the petrified man an innocent closed eye smile. Whirling back to face the elderly man, she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a hefty amount of money, just enough to pay for Yasushi's and her trip there, as well as, enough to cover their needed food and supplies. "We'll be traveling with your merchants and sailors, but we better get housing and food, in return, our pay should be sufficient enough." She ordered, the grey haired man retched his hand out as she placed the money onto it.

"I'll go inform the captain right away, I'll be sure that they provide a room for the two of you to sleep and food to eat!" He barked, swiftly making his way over to the less than impressive-looking ship.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kasai examined the vessel: A lot of the outer boards that framed the lousy-boat were chipped, the sound of the swaying tide rocking it about already made her abdomen feel the wrathful grips of nausea, and its loud creaking sound that the ship made as the water had its way was quite loud and annoying in her opinion.

This is going to be one long journey... that is if we don't wreck first. Kasai thought to herself, a large sweat drop forming on the back of her head as she stared at its lame condition.

Yasushi tugged on Kasai's arm, bringing her attention over to him. "Let's go get something to eat, I know there's a rice ball shop around here somewhere, and if you'd like we could grab an order of dangos or two." She nodded her head, pushing the thought of the long voyage ahead to the back of her mind for now and following Yasushi into the bustling town.

They walked in silence for nearly five minutes, dodging each individual civilian as they barged down the slightly narrow, crowded street. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Kasai decides to speak up and demolish the awkward mood. "We leave in an hour, so we should hurry." She stated, Yasushi bobbed his head numbly up and down. His mind was blustering with too many thoughts, one of which in particular he knew he would have to verbally wonder aloud to his red-haired companion later on their travels.

"Yeah, I think that's it right there." Yasushi exclaimed, pointing a slender finger to a stall, nearly eighteen feet ahead of them, with a large wooden sign that read "Sen's Hot and Fresh Rice-balls," picking up their pace to a fast walk, they hastily made their way to it, pushing aside the dangling papers, each with various kanji written on them: dangos, rice-balls, and pressed sushi.

"Ho, ho hello, what can I get for this lovely couple on this beautiful evening?" The man behind the counter greeted with a cheeky grin. Yasushi and Kasai sweat drop.

"We aren't a couple." They both explain in unison, each exchanging with the other, an awkward glance. "Well, you two sure would make a nice couple though.. Hm, so what can I get for you today?" He inquired, turning his back to the duo and chopping some abnormal fish on a cutting board with rapid speed, the knife tapping the wood as he did so.

"Five rice balls and two orders of dangos, please." Yasushi replied, as he and Kasai placed themselves on stools in front of the counter, adjacent to the chef. "Alrighty then, coming right up, it'll be a couple of minutes, is that okay?" The man probed, they both subtly nod their head in confirmation, understanding, he turns to face the piles of uncooked rice and immediately begins to steam it.

Yasushi turns to face Kasai. "So, how have you been these past twenty years?" He wondered. "I almost forgot, here: Two complimentary fresh green teas on the house." The chef exclaimed as he placed two bamboo stalk, 12 ounce sized cups filled to the brim in front of them. "Thank you." They appreciatively commented, taking up the drink and sipping from it.

"Not bad, but not good either." She stated, shrugging her shoulders in a bored manner and placing the tea back on the counter. "What about you?" Kasai questioned, bringing her gaze to him. "I've seen better days, but I can't honestly say it's been terrible." Yasushi replied, not daring to bring his eyes back over to her, for fear that she might catch him peek at her scars.

"Order's up!" The white haired shop owner chirped as he placed two large plates in front of them. The rice-balls were still steaming as were the juicy orange sauced dangos. "Oh my, it all looks so... Delicious!" Kasai squealed, quickly picking up one of the freshly made triangles and sinking her teeth through it, though she didn't seem to take a breath in between doing so, within ten seconds her first rice-ball had been consumed entirely.

"Yes, you're a mighty good rice ball maker." Yasushi commented as he finished his second one. "Why, I'm awfully flattered that you think so." The gracious chef sent the duo a pleased grin as they both took up their single order of dangos, three dumplings skewered on each stick.

Devouring the sticky, sweet yet well spiced, mini pressed rice balls, they each belch in a satisfied manner while rubbing their abdomens happily. Yasushi reached into his pocket, pulling out enough money to pay for both their meals and some extra to tip the chef. "Come on, Kasai, we've got a boat to catch." Yasushi ordered good-naturedly, standing up from his stool, as she did the same. "Yeah, that's probably going to be our last good meal until we make it to the Land of Lightning." She commented as they walked out of the tiny vendor's restaurant to where the ship was docked.

"We're glad you two decided to come along with us." The captain barked, with a massive grin that shown he didn't have most of his bottom teeth with only four teeth lining his top gums. Kasai was repulsed by his appearance, yet glad the captain didn't have a grouchy attitude towards her, she'd had her fair share of annoyances in the past few months, she didn't want another to have to deal with for the next week and a half.

"The rooms are just down those steps, so you just pick any one you want." He chirped, pointing a less than slender finger to a tiny stairwell that lead to the bowels of the ship. "I think I'll call it a night for now, I haven't slept well in the past few days and I'm rather exhausted from all that walking." Kasai stretched her tired limbs above her head and bounded down the directed stairs. "See you in the morning, Yasushi...Captain!" She waved as her figure disappeared from their sight.

"So, what about you? Are you going to go to sleep too now? Or be a man and keep your pride to push through the night with the rest of your fellow kind?" The captain wondered kiddingly, Yasushi drags his attention to the captain. "Considering I've actually had sleep, I think I'll just stay up." The violet haired lad shrugged his shoulders defeatedly, following suit of the bulky man as he howled maniacal laughter and turned towards the steer on the ship.

Remember, if you like the chapters to leave reviews/comments! :3


	4. Chapter 4

[Third Person POV]

"Kasai, get your ass out here!" Yasushi yelled as he broke down the door to Kasai's temporary room. Glancing to his left, it reveals a half-naked red haired Uzumaki, pulling up her black pants.

"Asshole, get the hell out of here!" She shouts, quickly wrapping bandages over her breasts and abdomen. "Oh - um I'm so sorry!" He apologized, placing both hands over his eyes as if he were a child that was hiding them from something terrifying.

Kasai heaved out a tired sigh and slipped her dark top over her head. "Yasushi, I'm dressed now, ya know. What's going on anyways and why'd you break down the damn door?" She probed, walking over to the man and placing a comforting hand upon his toned shoulder.

"The ship's under atta-" Kasai rolls her eyes in an annoyed manner, before glancing at him. "For fuck's sake, come on.. It's storming out there, why can't these bastards let me sleep before they decide to attack the ship?" She groaned, exiting the room, leaving Yasushi with question marks floating above his head.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kasai asked in an irritated manner, placing one hand on her hip and glaring at the dazed Yasushi.

"Coming!" He squawked as he raced up the stairs to where his companion was standing. "Hm, let's see what you've learned over the time I thought you were dead." Kasai smoothly commented with a wink.

As they reached the top of the stairs, a violent scene is unravelling before them: Merchants and sailors engaged in the midst of battle with strange large men, a severe storm was raging and ripping through the sails, rendering them utterly useless, water had entered aboard the ship's deck, making walking upon the trembling vessel even more difficult.

"Ah! There you are, my boy! Get this brute off of me, will ya?!" The Captain ordered, gesturing his eyes towards Yasushi while roughly shoving back a bulk of a man, his large ax being met by the blade of the Captain causing a loud clank to ring through the air, at the same time a loud crack of thunder sounded and a streak of lightning struck the water.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Yasushi exclaimed as he hurriedly made his way over to the combating two. Kasai witnesses as Yasushi begins performing a set of quick handsigns, "Lightning Style.." He begins as a large spear of red electricity forms from his bare right hand.

"Red Rod of Raiken!" He exclaims as he hurdles the crackling chakra infused weapon straight through the goon attacking the Captain.

Kasai's eyes widen at Yasushi's skill, she half-expected him to be a water-style user or like his mother, a wind-style one, not lightning!

Catching a glimpse of a man racing towards her through her left eye's peripheral vision, a murderous smirk etches her lips. Unsheathing the katana she had strapped to her hip, she gets into a defensive position, ready to slay the oncoming male.

I don't think so.. She internally growls, allowing the man to close in on her further until there is less than six feet between them, she whips around, slicing the blade across his mesh covered chest.

Blood splatters from his fresh wound as he starts to choke on his own vitality, some of the crimson liquid manages to make its way onto Kasai's cheeks, uncaring of the warm substance, she whirls around only to spot three more men charging at her, each performing their own hand seals.

Damn.. Kasai internally scoffs, opening her hip's pouch, she pulls out a blank scroll, ink and brush.

Crouching to the ground, she hurriedly writes down a formula in kanji, placing her hand on it, she allows some chakra to flow through.

"I hope this works." The frustrated Uzumaki mutters, bringing both hands together into a ram sign, she charges them with chakra. Picking up the scroll and pointing the side with the formula written on it to the oncoming attackers, she shouts, "Hidden Uzumaki Art: Soul Eater Jutsu!"

Once the words escape her lips, the scroll lights up, dark clouds swirl around the light as nine black ghastly spirits with glowing red eyes, spring out from it. Causing the men to cry out in horror as they all latch onto each of them, carrying them back into the scroll.

Immediately after the light disappears from the scroll, Kasai collapses to her knees, exhaustion setting in deep.

"No wonder why that jutsu was forbidden, I feel like I'm about to die.." She heavily panted out, allowing her body to fall freely to the cracked wooden boards.

I..just...need to... Kasai mentally stammered, closing her violet eyes, though she could've sworn she had heard Yasushi call out to her, but her mind forced the rest upon her, she was in no way about to fight back.

Nearly six days had passed since the attack on the ship, yet Kasai still hadn't awoken. Yasushi was beginning to fear for the worst about his dear fellow Uzumaki. He couldn't ever recall a time when she had ever passed out from chakra usage.

Back when they were little, she always had such a strong chakra, yet now she was lying in a cot, her form hardly moving, the only motion that could be seen was that of her chest slowly moving up and down as she took each peaceful breath. She looked so fragile and defenseless, though, her appearance was always like that, Yasushi knew different.

The door creaked open, immediately causing Yasushi to perk up, his eyes flicker from Kasai's sleeping form to the silhouette standing in the door. "Boy, come on, we've made port, you're going to have to try and wake that lady up because this is your stop." The Captain explained, his stern, dark features appearing much softer than what they normally had been during their journey.

"I'll try, but if she won't...what will I do then?" Yasushi couldn't help the concerned and frightened tone in his voice, he couldn't hide his worry, he had grown so comfortable around the Captain that he almost felt like a best friend you could tell anything to.

"She's just sleeping, she'll wake up." The Captain replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "You really care for her, don't you?" Yasushi gives sends the man a troubled look before glancing back to Kasai. "It's more like she's a little sister to me, I mean, had I known she was in that sticky of a situation, I would've stepped in and helped her out." He shrugged.

There is sudden movement in the cot, causing both Yasushi and the Captain's attention to turn to Kasai, looking to her face they see that her eyes are beginning to pry open. This immediately causes Yasushi's dark eyes to light up with sheer happiness.

Finally... He smiles to himself and removes his bottom from the shabby wooden stool.

"Yasushi, my man, water...I need water!" Kasai croaks out, throwing the thin blanket at his head, completely messing up his combed out hair. "Glad to see you're alive." He states with a chuckle while dragging the sheet off.

"Yeah, good to know that I am too, I guess." She mumbled dryly, hopping down from the lousy make-shift bed. "Why isn't the ship moving?" She wonders, taking notice at how the boards aren't creaking as bad as what they had when at sea.

"Oh, that reminds me, we've made port and this is our stop. You'll get your water here...and a bath." Yasushi retorted, allowing the woman to take in her less than "impressive" appearance. Going too long without a bath can truly take its toll on a person's appearance.

"Way to make a girl feel good about her looks, Yasushi." Kasai walked over to the violet haired man and punched his shoulder hard. "OW!" He shouted, rubbing at the now sore deltoid.

"Why'd you do that for?" He demanded. Blowing off her fist, she smirked, "I don't know.. maybe you should learn to keep your opinion to yourself around me, it'll get you in bigger trouble, hm." She sarcastically replied, shoving past the blissful captain.

"Oh you two, get going before the men get mad and come drag you out to the streets." The Captain grinned massively, gripping his large hands on Yasushi's shoulders, he brings his mouth near the trembling male's ears. Kasai can tell he's whispering something to him...

But what? She ponders.

"Okay! Now off with you two!" The Captain barked, pushing Yasushi and Kasai through the door, leading them down the narrow hall and out to the deck of the ship.

Attempting to shade her eyes from the blinding sunlight, Kasai raises her hand above her forehead. "The sun's so bright!" She exclaimed, glancing to her left, she spots where they are; the outskirts of Kumogakure.

"Come on, Yasushi, we've gotta get going." Kasai exclaimed, reaching into her hip pouch, she pulls out an unusual looking map. "Is...is that map what I think it is?" Yasushi questions.

"If you're thinking a "map of the way to the Hidden Villages," then you're right." She chirps, walking down the wooden plank to land, Yasushi following close behind.

"How did yo-?" Yasushi wonders aloud, she swiftly brings her gaze from the map to him, "I have my ways." She retorted, winking at him with an over-confident smirk.

"You stole it didn't you?" He rhetorically inquires sweat dropping in the process, to which her cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

"I...uhm...yeah." She replied, sulking slightly from being caught red-handed.

Yasushi howls out maniacal laughter at his traveling companions honorary ways. Kasai peers over at him through hooded eyes, the entire time she had spent with him, she never quite paid much attention to how handsome the boy really was.

An affectionate smile played on the admiring female's lips.

You've changed so much.. She internally compliments, bringing her full attention back to the task at hand; finding the Village Hidden in the Clouds.


	5. Chapter Five

[Third Person POV]

"You've got to be kidding me, Kasai.." The violet male blanched, slapping both hands to his forehead as he plopped himself onto the rocky foundation beneath.

"Look, it's a hidden village, Yasushi, a hidden village! Not out in the open village!" Kasai retorted, an anime vein prominent on the back of her head.

"If you would've given me the map six hours ago, we wouldn't be in this damned fix." Yasushi cockily remarked as he tied his hair into a low ponytail.

"Oh come on! If you think you can get us there, then here! Be my guest!" She exclaimed as she threw the map at him.

"Give me two hours and we'll be there." He winked, leaping to his feet, map in hand. "Hm, now let's see..." Yasushi began, slowly dragging his finger across the two dimensional terrain on the paper. "We're here.." He stated, pointing to the woods twenty miles away from Kumogakure.

"Now, we have to go northeast and we should be right on the track to finding the Hidden Cloud Village." He informed the fuming red-head, taking the first steps towards the proper direction.

"Smart ass." Kasai muttered in annoyance under her breath, crossing her arms in a 'stuck up' way.

"I heard that!" Yasushi barked, the female's face immediately heats up from rage and embarrassment.

"Glad you did!" She snapped back.

Nearly three hours had passed and the duo had finally arrived at their destination; The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"What did I tell you?" Yasushi cheered as the various, tall buildings built from the mountains came into their view.

"Could you stop rubbing it in? Sheesh, I get it, you got us here.." Kasai spit out, growing more and more tired of Yasushi's proud ways.

His deep brown eyes gleam with joy at how angry he could make his childhood friend and now traveling companion.

"Let's find an inn, I'm sick of myself." She calmly stated while taking the lead and waving for him to follow.

Nodding his head they stroll down the oddly made architectural street.

Spotting a sign that read: Kumo Inn, Come On In; Kasai hurriedly sped up through the in-mountain motel. A friendly appearing ice blue haired male stood behind the counter, a massive smirk plastered on his lips.

"Hello there, can I offer you a ba-room?" He inquired, covering up the little 'bath' he almost blurted out to the messy looking female now standing before him, Yasushi standing four feet behind.

"Yes, and do you have a ho-" The man interrupts Kasai. "A hot spring? Of course! Follow me." He chirped, walking down the narrow hallway, gesturing for the duo to come along, they obey and follow suit.

"Here, this will be your room to bathe, and the hot spring is just down the hall." The icy haired male stated, pointing a slender finger down the hall. "Your room is here." He exclaimed, nodding his head at the room adjacent to the bathing area.

"Um, much appreciated, I guess?" Kasai questionably remarked, entering into the bathing area. "Oh, it's my pleasure, I'll still be expecting your payment though." He informed the duo, quickly leaving the two to go back to the reception desk.

"Hopefully I can relax in peace without getting attacked this time." Kasai commented to herself, closing her eyes and propping her arms on the edge of the wooden floor while the spring's warmth embraced her form.

Allowing her muscles and mind to shutdown, she trails off into sleep, uncaring of anything around her.

"Mom!" The thirteen year old girl called out, climbing over the burning rubble.

"Dad!" She cried, coughing in the process from the thick fog that seemed to stricken her lungs with their choking clutches.

"Where are you?!" She wondered aloud, her short red hair filled with ash and smelling deeply of smoke.

"Ka...sai." A weak voice called out, her violet eyes immediately whip to the burnt ground to her right. The youth spots the familiar face of her father's, yet it was covered in third degree burns and dirt.

"Dad!" Kasai squawked, leaping down to where he was lying, beneath his waist was crushed by the rubble of stone and wooden planks that had toppled over onto him.

"Whe...where's...yo-our moth...er?" He painfully probed, peeking a dark brown eye over to his only child.

"I.. I don't know, dad." She replied, turning her gaze away from her father's sickly appearance. She couldn't stand to see her father look this way. Her father was always strong and handsome, yet now he looked so fragile and disfigured slightly.

The man's long ebony hair was filled with grey ash and wads of his locks lay covering his nose and forehead, he weakly brings a hand up to his young daughter's cheek, she gently places her own two over his.

"Fig..ht..my litt...le spitfire." He choked out as his brown eyes go lifeless and dull.

Tears trail down her cheeks as his, once strong, arm goes limp. She slowly places his hand onto the soft earth. Removing the stray strands of hair from his face, she calmly closes his eyes. "I'll find the bastards who did this...and I'll make them pay, I swear this to you, dad." She proclaimed, standing from her crouching position, she finds her way out of the burning rubble and into the streets.

"There's another one!" A raven-haired man exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kasai. Suddenly three more men appear beside him, each glaring murderously at the young Uzumaki.

Scoffing, she places chakra into the soles of her feet to quicken her running speed. Taking off towards the gates of the village, a large male in his early twenties leaps down in front of her, stopping her immediately.

"I don't think so, little girl." He stated viciously, cocking his head to the side, a psychotic gleam in his onyx eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted, pulling out a kunai and three shuriken, getting into a defensive stance, preparing herself for any move the man might try to pull.

"You Uzumaki have become a real nuisance and threat to the shinobi world and we think it's time we seal that little threat away forever... In the underworld!" He exclaimed, leaping towards the young girl, tanto unsheathed, ready to end her.

"Aweeeeeeeeeeehh!" The Uzumaki immediately wakens with a start from a strange "war cry" heard from less than a mile away.

"Ah! Damn it!" Kasai cried out in pain, glancing at her arms, she sees that they are slightly boiled looking.

"Ow!" She screamed as she climbed out of the hot spring. Her skin felt as though a thousand suns had set it aflame with their fervent heat.

Shoving herself to her feet, she quickly made her way back into the bathing room, taking the provided robe from the hook on the wall, she hurriedly wraps it around her burning limbs and torso.

-knock, knock, knock-

"Who is it?!" Kasai barked in an irritated manner at the person at the bathing door.

"Slug king!" The familiar masculine voice called back.

The fuming Uzumaki blanches at the intruder's reply. "I'm kidding, Kasai, it's Yasushi, did you her that?" He inquired, still standing outside the door.

"If you're talking about the loud over eccentric war cry, then yes." She retorted, walking over to the door, she opens it, revealing a shirtless and messy appearing Yasushi.

"Woah, you look like a lobster." He commented, glancing at her deeply flushed cheeks, the red-hair only adding on to the statement.

Her eyebrow twitches furiously before she rubs at her temples. "I don't care right now." She retorted.

"Well, then I think we should go check it out!" He excitedly suggested, jumping up and down in a giddy manner.

Rolling her eyes, she slams the door on his face and heads over to the place where she had folded her clothes. Ignoring the searing burns on her skin, she dresses quickly, in all seriousness, she too was quite curious about who that was making the ruckus and why.

Heading back to the door, Yasushi too must've hastily dressed himself as well, for he was fully clothed and ready to go. Kasai sweat drops at the male's cheerful expression plastered on his face.

Racing down the hall back to the lobby, the male receptionist waves his hand at him, but Yasushi ignores his gesture, he is out of the building before the icy haired receptionist can call out to him.

"Ma'am, ma'am!" He squeaks, catching Kasai attention, she whips her violet orbs to stare at him. "What?" She growls.

"Payment please, so I know that you didn't come here just for a bath and to rip me off?" He pointedly stated. Shaking her head, she reaches into her pocket, rummaging around, she realizes that she's broke.

"Yasushi!" She exclaimed, the male immediately peeks his head around the hotel door.

"Yes?" He sheepishly inquired with a raised violet brow.

Pointing at the man standing behind the counter, Kasai nods her head in the direction of Yasushi's pockets. "Pay." She firmly explains, to which he obeys and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the money, he walks over to the counter, placing the money on it.

Yasushi grabs ahold of Kasai's wrist and drags her along, out into the streets heading off into the direction the sound had come from five minutes earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

[Third Person POV]

"Bijuu!" Kasai exclaimed, while racing with Yasushi by her side and pointing a slender finger ahead at the two colossal creatures in the midst of battle.

"Where did they come from?!" Yasushi inquired with a panicked expression.

"I don't know, but we better seal them...and fast!" Kasai retorted.

"Yugito, ya fool, ya getting slow, yo!" The ox-like octopus shouted at the fiery feline who's legs had just been tripped by the bull's large tentacle.

"Bee! You're getting arrogant!" The cat snapped back, leaping to its feet, it latches its massive jaws and claws around the hachibi's limb.

"Ow!" The eight tails cried out, shaking the appendage around wildly in an attempt to shake the cat off.

Kasai raises a confused brow and stops thirty feet away from the two monstrous beings, placing her arm up to halt Yasushi as well.

"What're you doing, Kasai?" Her long, violet haired companion inquired, stopping right beside her.

"I...I think they're Jinchuuriki." She informed off-handedly, staring in complete bewilderment at the demons in front of her.

"There's no wa-" Yasushi is cut off by a shouting Kasai, "Hey!" She yelled to the bijuu.

Yasushi shoots a worried and confused glance to his red-haired companion. "What're you doing?" He whispered.

"You'll see." She huffily replied.

The beasts immediately stop their combat and glance at the duo below. "Yo!" The octopus-bull hybrid gruffly barked, saluting a large purplish-pink hand at them.

Their large forms shrink significantly and transform into that of a human. The man wore black oval shades, his hair was white and slicked back into what looked like cornrows, his skin was dark resembling that of caramel. He wore a white flak jacket with one strap over his left shoulder and strapped upon his back was eight swords.

The woman, who's demon form was the niibi, or fire feline, had much sharper and cat-like features about herself. The shape of her eyes were close-set and pointed at the edges, her sandy blonde hair was kept back into a low braid and she wore form fitting clothing.

"Fool, ya fool, lady with da fiery hair, just callin' out like dat, fool ya fool." The male stated in a slightly off kind of way.

Sweat dropping at the unusual words that the man had blurted out, Kasai peers over at Yasushi. "So, I was right?" She rhetorically questioned, winking at him, though he was still in bit of a daze.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you two are capable of controlling those monsters?" Kasai spit out smoothly. The two Jinchuuriki share odd glances before turning to the oblivious red-head.

"Yo! Gyuu, my man, don't take too kindly to dat name you just called him, fool ya fool!" The white haired male snapped in a rapping sort of way, gesturing his arm about as if throwing something at Kasai.

"Gyuu?" She probed with a question mark above her head. "Is that your name?" She wondered aloud.

"The name's Killer Bee, yo." He squawked, before jabbing a thumb in the blonde female's direction. "This here's Yugito, yo, the girl with the nice bosom!" Bee introduced the woman, whom in turn shot him a warning glance before doing a swift kick to his feet, sweeping him to the ground.

His back hits the earth with a loud thud, sitting up he rubs the back of his head. "Ouch man, love hurts fool, ya fool." Killer Bee remarked as he climbed to his feet.

Yugito crosses her arms over her chest and closes her eyes, all the while her eyebrow is twitching furiously. "Maybe, that'll teach you not to mess with me." She snapped, walking away from the group of people and down to the ocean's shore.

"Well, uh okay... Anyways, you never told me, who Gyuu was, ya know?" Kasai pressed with an annoyed expression.

"Eight tails, ahyo." He replied, before taking off into the direction Yugito had previously headed off to just moments earlier.

Yasushi raises a questionable brow before peering over to Kasai who's brows appeared to now be knitted together in thought. "Let's get back to the inn." He stated, latching a firm hand onto her shoulder.

"Yeah." She lowly agreed, as they treaded back towards the motel to get some much needed rest.

"You're really the only vessel that is venturing near the Land of Fire?" The irritated, burnt red-haired woman questioned the black haired man in his early thirties.

Nodding his head in confirmation, she rolls her eyes, "looks like we have no choice but to accept coming along." She commented, heading up the plank of wood to the tiny vessel.

"Ma'am!" The guy called, turning her head she stares blankly at him, "what is it?" She snaps.

"You've got to pay us." He informed Kasai quietly, fidgeting slightly when he catches her staring daggers through him.

"Look. We can offer your pathetic ship protection, so you can either accept that or die from a bandit of attackers out in the middle of the ocean!" She sternly stated, turning her back on the man, she waves for Yasushi to come along.

Yasushi glances at the frightened guy and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about her, she's not all that bad once you get to know her. She's just angry about her burn." The dark haired male stares at the back of the disappearing female.

"So...she won't kill me?" He wondered. Yasushi chuckles lowly before shaking his head briskly. "Not if you stay on her good side, she won't." He replied, patting on his shoulder before following suit of Kasai.

Catching up to her, he places his hands behind his head as they stride across the long plank. "You really know how to make quite the impression on people, did you know that?" He sarcastically questioned with a wink.

"No, I didn't actually. All I know is that I feel like shit and am ready to get to the Land of...wait a minute!" She shouted, halting in her tracks, she stares at Yasushi. "We can walk from here, give me that map!" She barked, whilst exiting the ship.

Obeying, he reaches into his hip pouch and pulls out the map. "Are you sure about that?" He inquired, handing her the paper.

"I'm not going on another ship, ever again, from here on out, I'm walking everywhere I go!" She retorted, unravelling the large piece of two-dimensional lands.

The dark haired lad leaps from the crate he was sitting on and bounds over to the duo. "You two aren't coming along?" He questioned, his brown eyes gleaming with relief.

"Like hell I am, I'm sticking to land." Kasai snapped, not even bothering to glance at the boy, they walk on through the streets.

"Kasai, you're going to get us lost again if you don't give me the damned map!" Yasushi exclaimed, racing after the red-haired woman, speeding across each branch without any effort at all.

"I can handle this!" She barked back, which in all reality, she had no idea on how to read a map.

A small, unfamiliar village comes into her view and she immediately places more chakra into the soles of her feet and wastes no time in entering the tiny town. "Kasai!" Yasushi called out, but her figure had already leapt down from the tree's branch.

"What's she doing?!" He groaned as he too hurried himself along. Jumping down from the last branch, he spots his companion, her violet eyes waver as they stare in disbelief at the village.

Turning his head to face what she's looking at, his eyes too widen. "What...what happened here?" Kasai questioned in a dazed and frightened manner.


	7. Chapter 7

[Third Person POV]

"It's like...a ghost town here." Kasai whispered, slowly striding towards the bitter remains of the tiny village. The smell of smoke was faint, but could still be seen billowing from the rubble, yet held a slight transparency about itself.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yasushi squawked, striding after his companion.

"What bastard would do this..." Kasai snapped as skeletons of small children and their mother's embracing their puny, crisped frames entered her vision as she glanced at the rubble of one of the charred homes.

Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, angered tears fill her eyes. "They were so young!" She shouted through a strained throat and shuttering sniffles.

Yasushi's brows knit together in frustration as he spots the grim bodies. Treading lightly over to Kasai, he places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They didn't deserve their fate...no one deserves something as horrible as that.." He began, peering his deep eyes over to the surrounding burnt buildings, he examines them thoroughly.

"These remains are...fresh, from what I can tell; a few days or so." He ended, releasing the trembling Kasai's shoulder, he walks in front of her.

"We can still catch those bastards! If we hurry that is!" She spit out, attempting to stomp away, but before she could, Yasushi stepped in her way.

"Kasai, there you go again...you're not thinking clearly. Calm down. We can't just go killing the next person or people we come into contact with, it's irrational." He reasoned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Shifting her gaze to the ground, she mutters some incomprehensible curse words under her breath. Releasing a sigh, she drags her violet eyes to glare at Yasushi. "...Then come on!" She exclaimed, placing chakra into the soles of her feet, she speeds down the street; heading towards another dense forest, Yasushi following suit.

"We'll make camp here." Yasushi huffily stated, hopping down from the branch, he lies down on the grass and props his head in his hands.

Leaping down, as well, Kasai glances at Yasushi and scoffs. "Weakling." She coughed out with a smirk, wiping at the beads of sweat that drenched her forehead. Sitting down, cross legged, she reaches into her leg pouch and pulls out a food pill.

"You're one to talk.." Yasushi chuckled, staring at the auburn haired female as she placed the nutritional supplement into her mouth.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she lies down and stares up at the stars, hands clasped over her abdomen. "Those people...they were burned alive, when I saw them.." Kasai began, her eyes now bloodshot from the pain of the tears brimming once more.

"It reminded me of what happened fifteen years ago in our village." She finished as a subtle tear slowly slid down the side of her face and onto her hair.

Peering over at Kasai, Yasushi nods. "We came too late, there was nothing you nor I could've done about it." He reprimanded, she glanced over at him with mournful violet orbs.

"We weren't able to save Uzushio either...or my family." She stated tiredly, rolling over on her side, her back facing Yasushi.

The realization hit hard for Yasushi. He never understood what Kasai had to go through that night and he was too afraid to ask just what she had to do.

The only one whom died that night that was a relative to him was his grandmother, but she had died from grief and elderly age.

Deciding to push the worry aside for now, he too closes his eyes and rolls over, succumbing to sleep.

The sun had risen and the duo had been traveling for nearly three hours, they had taken to the trees for better momentum. Kasai hadn't said much in those few hours, instead she chose to keep quiet and collected with her thoughts.

"From the look of this map, it looks like we've just crossed the border between the Land of Hot Water to the Land of Fire!" Yasushi happily informed Kasai.

The woman's mood shifts from somber to light in a matter of seconds. "It'll be good to see cousin Kushina again!" Kasai chirped, picking her pace up to catch up with Yasushi.

"So now you're going to speak, eh?" He retorted with a grin.

Shrugging, she punches his arm softly, "I'm just looking forward to getting there, is that not enough?" She rhetorically stated with a wink.

Sighing, Yasushi rolls his eyes good-naturedly and smirks. "Just hush and lets hurry up." He remarked; placing more chakra into his feet and legs, he races forward.

"Hey, what the...he-?! Wait up!" Kasai snorted, following Yasushi's example, she attempts to catch up with him; failing miserably.

They had made their way to the tiny town of Tanzaku; located a fair distance away from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Oh my!" A pale woman with her dark hair tied into two buns squealed, rubbing gently up Yasushi's arm, a seductive gleam in her brown almond eyes.

"You're so handsome." Another groaned out, running a hand along his chiseled jaw. "I'd like to take you home and cook you up some of my sweet dangos." The third woman with deep green eyes felt the need to add, making sure to stress the word "sweet dangos" in a charming, purr of a voice.

Kasai stared at the three women fondling all over Yasushi with irritation. Closing her eyes, an anime vein grows more and more prominent on the back of her head.

"The next whore that touches Yasushi is going to be sent to the underworld without breasts." The annoyed Uzumaki warned with the tap of her foot against the wall and the twitch of her auburn brow.

The three women each laugh loudly and stare at her, not understanding what a trained ninja like her could easily do to them. "Awh, it looks like someone's getting jealous!" The short dark navy haired woman commented, pointing an accusing finger at Kasai.

Kasai immediately snaps her violent gaze over at her, a murderous intent in her eyes. "Keep it up, you prostitute and I'll make you regret those words." She snapped through grit teeth.

"Prove i-" before the navy haired woman can finish, a kunai is swiftly flung towards her long tresses, cutting a four inch lock of it clean off.

The women freeze as the hair falls slowly to the dirt covered earth below. Sharing frightened glances with one another, they decide that maybe it wouldn't be wise to pick a fight with a ticked off Kasai. Releasing the blushing violet haired man, they disappear into the nearest sake bar.

"Ah eh, thanks." Yasushi sheepishly stated whilst rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Rolling her eyes, Kasai kicks herself off of the wall she had been standing against and walks past him.

"Let's just find an inn, we're only staying the night." Kasai heatedly huffed.

Pouting his lips, he stares hopefully after her, "But, I wanted to gamble for a bit! After all, I never go-" Shifting her head to the side, she glares daggers through him.

"You gamble, you die." Kasai snapped, returning back to her original business of finding an inn.

Drooping his shoulders and sulking, he slowly strides after her. Mumbling "this is so unfair" multiple times to himself from sheer disappointment.

"So, you'll drink but...won't gamble?" Yasushi inquired, watching as Kasai sipped her forth two ounce bamboo stalk full of sake.

"Ah, this is just to calm my nerves and to help me sleep better." She coolly retorted, waving her hand lazily about as the alcohol began to affect her vision, blurring it slightly.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea though?" Yasushi probed with a raised brow and worry gleam in his dark brown eyes.

Slamming her fist down, she sloppily points a slender finger at him. "Look! I'll...I'll be...be...ju...just fi...fine!" She drunkly snapped, her head bobbing numbly up and down before collapsing upon the tiny mahogany table.

"Kasai?" He asked.

"Kasai?!" He demanded while jabbing a finger at her bare shoulder.

Sighing and shaking his head, he stands up and walks over beside her. "You're so ignorant sometimes." Yasushi stated as he placed her sleeping form on his back.

"It looks like I'll have to carry you to bed once again." He groaned as he lied her down on the small bedroll. Glancing at her face, he sees a massive amount of drool cascading down from her wide open mouth.

"Gross." He comments while sweat dropping, she heaves out a loud snore that resembles a slumbering pig. Choosing to ignore the passed out woman, he too, unrolls his temporary bed and places himself on it.

Yasushi smirks evilly to himself before thinking a true and funny thought, she's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, that's for sure.

~Crash~

The violet haired Yasushi immediately springs from his once peaceful slumber from a loud noise outside. Glancing over to his left in the fully lit room, he spots a snoring Kasai with her butt sprawled up in the air under her cover.

Sweat dropping, he stands from his bedroll and treads quickly over to her. "Get your lazy, drunk ass up, Kasai!" He barks, kicking at her pooched butt.

Her violet eyes slowly pry themselves open as she peers up at the culprit responsible for awakening her from her much needed rest. "What..what do you want, Yasushi?" She lazily questions, closing her eyes again.

An anime vein grows prominent upon the urgent man's forehead as she begins drooling on her pillow again. Twitching his brow in annoyance, he places a small amount of lightning chakra into his hand and places it against her bottom.

The jolt was just enough to get her blood pumping and her body off the floor, Yasushi smirks triumphantly to himself over the tiny victory he had just accomplished, before he realizes that an outraged and fuming Kasai is glaring at him with clenched fists, her violet eyes now filled with a fiery gleam.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She viciously cried out, ready to launch her self at him before there is another loud boom and a shake of the earth from outside. "Waaa-what the hell was that?!" Kasai inquired aloud, her murderous stare now faded and confusion now filling her eyes.

"Let's get out of here, that's all I've got to say about whatever's going on out there, we're twenty miles away from Konoha, and if we hurry, we can make it there by the end of tomorrow." Yasushi briefly informed his bewildered companion.

Deciding to follow along with his plan, she nods and they both swiftly begin to pack their bags, once fully ready, they take to the balcony for a faster escape route.

They both look up to where Tanzaku Castle once stood, it was now nothing more than a large pile of large grey bricks and wooden planks surrounded by clouds of debris dust.

"Who would destroy such a beautiful tower?" Kasai wondered aloud while staring back at the sad remains of the castle as she and Yasushi sped into the forest.

The duo had been traveling for the entire day and were now less than ten miles away from Konohagakure no Sato. Kasai and Yasushi were both exhausted from the day long journey, so they decided to take a break of rest and begin back on their journey tomorrow.

The red haired Uzumaki woman awoke to the birds chirping sweetly around her. The grass she had been resting upon was now flattened from where she had been. Stretching her tired limbs above her head, she runs a hand through her hair and glances over to a still sleeping Yasushi.

Shaking her head, she slowly climbs to her feet. Not wishing to disturb him just yet, she walks a little ways away from him into through the dense shrubbery. Hearing a creek flowing nearby, she strides towards the not too distant sound.

When she arrives, she spots a small Japanese oriented home, it looked fairly decent enough for any two man to live there. Kneeling down beside the small stream, she cups her hands together and dips them into the clear liquid. Bringing the full hands up to her mouth, she drinks the cool liquid, immediately soothing her dry throat.

I wonder if anyone lives there...

Standing up, she leaps across the creek and lands in front of the tiny set of stairs leading to the front door, which oddly has a knob. Taking the first wooden step towards the door, she freezes as she senses a presence.

"And who might you be?" A soft, feminine voice questions from behind her.

Please, leave a comment; I'm looking to improve. Vote if you liked the chapter too. :3


	8. Chapter 8

[Third Person POV]

Kasai whirls her attention from the house to the tree behind her and standing next to it is a young brown haired woman of her mid-twenties, her silver eyes staring calmly at Kasai.

"Who...who are you?" The fearful Uzumaki muttered.

The strange woman was wearing a white kimono with a long white katana sheathed on her right side. Her eyes held years of wisdom and a killer glint that gave Kasai uneasy shudders. "I am of no importance; you are the one intruding upon my home, my sanctuary, my temple." The woman retorted flatly, taking a slow step towards Kasai.

"I...had no idea that anyone was living her-" Kasai halfway explain, before the brunette shot her a warning glare.

"Well, now you do...why you would even dare step foot upon that porch, I will never know. What was you hoping to accomplish by entering that house? Was you going to take whatever valuables you could get your grimy hands upon? Or was you hoping to kill the helpless family within it?" As the woman continued to bombard Kasai with questions, the auburn-haired woman grew more and more irritable with every word the woman adjacent to her spoke.

Heaving a simple sigh, the woman places a firm grip onto the hilt of her blade, unsheathing it fully. "I suppose what I'm saying has no affect on you, therefore; I shall end your pathetic, useless life." Before Kasai can utter any form of protest to the woman's threat, she is stabbed through her abdomen by the woman's razor sharp sword.

A hard lump, that feels like a cough, wells up within her throat, upon releasing it, Kasai sees that it is not air, but her own blood. Shocked by her unknowingness of the woman's swift attack, she slowly shifts her eyes to glance at the stern youthful face of her killer.

Taking a small amount of the blood onto her pinky, the brown haired female licks it off. "Jashin will be prou-" Her silver eyes widen and stare in disbelief at what she had just seen in her inner conscious mind.

Bringing her gaze to look at Kasai, said woman slides from the blade and to the wooden porch boards beneath her feet. "I...I'm so sorry!" The woman shouted apologetically, reaching into her bra, she pulls out a small pill.

Kneeling down beside the blood soaked Uzumaki, she places a hand on her chin, opening her mouth, she then sticks the pill down Kasai's throat. "Your heart still beats... but faintly, though, you will live." The brunette assured her.

Feeling the pain beginning to subside, Kasai opens her violet eyes and glares at her "murderer."

"The pill will cleanse your system of all the poison and any possible bacteria that might cause infection." She informed the now-numb Kasai.

"You'll eventually fall unconscious, but only for a few hours, however; I promise your wound will be fully healed upon awakening. For now, I will take you in to rest and clean the excess blood from you." She informed the sleepy Uzumaki.

Biting her thumb, the woman places it on the boards, "Summoning Jutsu!" she shouts as a cloud of smoke billows around her palm.

Glancing up at the creature she had summoned, stood a white mule. "M'lady Aki." it greeted, bowing humbly in front of said brunette and unconscious Kasai.

"Ah, Hisashi." Aki warmly stated with a gentle smile. "I have a bit of a favor to ask of you." She pointedly ordered, gesturing down at the sleeping red-head.

"Understood." The mule nodded, treading deftly up the steps, he plops himself calmly beside Kasai.

Knowing what to do, Aki, drags Kasai by her armpits and onto the back of Hisashi. "Bring her inside." Aki stated smoothly, walking to the door, she grabs the key from atop the board over it and sticks it coolly within the keyhole; unlocking it.

The snow mule gently pushes itself to its feet and strides softly into the small living room. "Bring her upstairs to the attic." Aki gestured, Hisashi does as told and follows close behind Aki as she walks up the stairs.

There is a rustle in the bushes near Kasai's former resting place, causing the violet haired male to leap from his sleep. He had slept far longer than expected, for the sun was already high above, if Yasushi had to guess, he'd say it was already nearly one o' clock in the evening.

Stretching out his fatigue, he peers over to where his comrade had been resting just hours earlier to see that she is no longer there. His eyes widen for a moment before he remembers that that woman was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Deciding to brush it off, he sets off in search of fresh water.

"M'lady!" Hisashi exclaims as Kasai begins to stir in the bedroll.

Slowly prying her eyes open, the rested, tired red head examines the claustrophobic inducing room around her, until her eyes spot the kneeling brunette beside a shrine with lit candles and a circle with an upside triangle within it. "You!" She yells, jumping up from the tiny roll.

"Me." Aki states mockingly, her eyes drag from the symbol of Jashin to Kasai.

Pointing an accusing finger at the woman, "You stabbed me...then saved my life! What the hell?!" Kasai angrily demanded with a prominent anime vein.

Slowly standing up from her kneeling position, she turns to face her "victim" with now kind, silver eyes. "Ah, I did try to kill you...but that was before I knew what you were to do in the future for my daughter's sake." Aki coolly informed Kasai.

Raising a curious brow, Kasai stares in confusion at the smirking brunette. "What do you mean? What am I to do in the future?" She questioned.

"I cannot tell you, or else you will attempt to change it, therefore; I will leave you oblivious." Aki wisely stated.

"I want to know though! So I want you to tell me!" Kasai retorted with an annoyed growl.

"There are more pressing matters at hand right now, like the fact that you don't have any clothes to wear." Aki informed the fuming Uzumaki with a raised brow and the gesture of her eyes towards Kasai's half-naked form.

"I ruined your clothes, which, I'm sincerely sorry for doing so. To prove how sorry I am, allow me to give you one of my kimonos." Aki suggested, trudging her way down the attic stairs and to her room.

Kasai glances to her right and spots the large white mule, her eyes widen and she internally freaks out by the creature's appearance inside this woman's house. "Are you her daughter?" She asked with a tilted head.

Hisashi immediately takes offense to this remark. "I am male, I'm also a mule, not a human." He scoffed, with barred teeth.

"Ah eh, I knew that...I'm sorry." she apologized whilst sweat dropping from the mule's angered outburst and her own stupidity. Cupping her hand to her ear, she states, "Oh what's that, you say? You want me to come down stairs with you? Okay!" Kasai shouts, quickly rushing down the stairs away from the horse-donkey hybrid.

As she's rushing down the steps, she senses a familiar presence outside the house, heading to the door, she opens it. Her eyes widen when she spots Yasushi and Aki staring down one another, Aki's white katana now unsheathed, the black kimono Kasai guessed was to be her new clothing that she didn't receive yet was lying on the steps.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are but I think you should leave me alone, alright? I'm not a thief or murderer, so back off!" Yasushi barked, backing away from her.

"Yasushi! What're you doing?!" Kasai wondered, causing the brown-haired woman to whirl her attention from the man to her.

"You know this pathetic excuse of a man?!" Aki snapped, her silver eyes now filled with annoyance.

"Yes, sadly, he's my traveling companion and childhood friend." Kasai informed her, with the roll of her violet eyes.

Aki stares for a moment between Kasai and Yasushi before she gets out of her defensive stance and sheathes her sword back on her side. "Very well, I guess it's your lucky day, boy." Aki states with a bit of a warning tone.

"Come in, I shall fix some tea and senbon noodles." She warmly commented, walking up the steps, her hands intertwined with one another.

"Oh and, try that kimono on. Tell me what you think, and if you'd like; I could give you some bamboo sandals, I have a few extra pairs." Aki pointed a slim finger at the dress lying on the porch steps.

Picking up the kimono, Kasai waves for Yasushi to follow. "Come on." Though he was quite unsure of why Kasai was doing as the woman said, he shakes his head and does as told.

"I knew it would fit you just fine, it suits you." Aki warmly complimented the blushing Kasai.

"Thanks." She flatly remarked, taking another sip of her herbal green tea. "You know, you never told me who you were." Kasai stated blandly, aiming the remark towards the brunette.

"That's right, I completely forgot to introduce myself when you awoke. I'm Aki Yakori, and you?" The brunette warmly greeted with a simple smile.

"Kasai." The red-head introduced bluntly as she took another bite of her rice ball.

"What do you mean? When she awoke?" Yasushi keenly inquired, with squinted eyes that stared curiously at Aki.

"We had a little qualm a few hours ago, she stabbed me, then healed me, we're all good now." Kasai informed her suspicious companion.

"She stabbed you and now you're acquaintances?" He reprimanded with a raised brow, his dark eyes lingering on Kasai's calm features.

"I guess you could say that...she ruined my clothes and gave me this kimono, so we're all better now." Kasai waved dismissively with an innocent grin.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Yasushi stands from the stool. "It was nice meeting you and all, but we've got somewhere to be before nightfall." He explained, tugging on Kasai's long black sleeve of her new kimono.

"Let's go." He ordered snidely, to which it makes Kasai's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"I don't like to be bossed around, Yasushi, so I suggest you stop trying to do so. I'm perfectly capable of moving myself, ya know." She retorted, abrubtly standing from her stool as well.

"Thank you for everything, except for trying to kill me earlier. These sandals and kimono will do nicely, I suppose. But, I bid you a farewell, take care, Ms. Yakori." Kasai stated softly, following behind a fumed and confused Yasushi.

"It was no trouble!" Aki called to the retreating figures.

Closing her eyes, Aki remembers the vision she has seen from Kasai's blood; So long as she helps Midori, Lord Jashin will just have to wait.. She thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

My sincerest of apologizes for it taking soooo long to update, I've been so busy! But, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) I promise to make updates weekly and regular from here on out! Dattebayo!

[Third Person POV]

"So would you mind explaining what exactly happened back there before I showed up?" Yasushi inquired, glancing to his right at Kasai as they casually strolled through the forest five miles outside of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The alarmed red-head awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and stared at him with unsure eyes, "Actually...the only thing I really remember before I blacked out was that she had apologized, then shoved a small pill down my throat as I laid there bleeding on her porch." Yasushi squints his eyes suspiciously at her before she snaps her fingers in remembrance of another key thing that had occurred.

"She also mentioned something about a Jashin person, then dabbed her pinky on the bloody blade and...she...licked it...off. It was weird...I felt like I was in a trance or something once the sword came into contact with my skin." Kasai explained, her chin in her hand and brows knitted firmly together.

"She...why?" He questioned in hesitation with a raised violet brow.

"Look. Yasushi, I don't know about the reason anymore than what you do; she spared my life so let's leave it at that!" Kasai snapped, leaping onto the branch above and speeding away from her troublesome companion.

"Hey! Wait up! The guards might think we're up to something if they see you just rushing through the -"

Shaking his head back and forth in disapproval, he too follows her and leaps into the trees above.

"I see it!" Kasai exclaimed, gesturing a hand forward in the direction of two large green gates, the kanji symbol for "fire" plainly visible to them both.

Her face illuminates with joy as she flips to the ground and lands gracefully with a smirk. "I hope Kushina still remembers me." She coolly chirped whilst walking the small dirt road leading to the village.

Yasushi nodded his head in agreement as he hopped to the ground beside of her. "I wonder who's the Hokage now," he wondered aloud, placing his hands behind his head, he watched as the clouds leisurely drifted by and the crisp, Autumn air briskly tugged at his hair.

"I heard the Hokage was the Yellow Flash, of course though, I heard that almost thirteen years ago. But, I did happen to see him on one of my journeys, he was a handsome man with a youthful appearance." Kasai added offhandedly with a shrug and chuckle.

"No way! The Yellow Flash! He's a legend!" Yasushi commented with wide eyes and an exasperated expression plastered on his youthful face.

Ten feet away from the gates, the duo are stopped by two male brunettes leaping down in front of them. Both of the men were in their mid-twenties, clothed in green flak jackets and dark blue under attire.

The one with the bandana and chin cloth took a step forward and raised his brow. "What business do you have here?" He inquired.

Kasai immediately stopped her giddy mood and stood firm, "I'm Kasai and this is Yasushi, we're of the Uzumaki clan and we've come to see Kushina Uzumaki." She informs the defensive looking duo flatly.

"Uzumaki, eh?" The one with spiky burgundy hair tapped his chin lightly before glancing over to his apparent teammate, a gleam of sorrow flashing in his dark brown orbs, before they both turn to face Yasushi and Kasai.

"I'm afraid Kushina doesn't live here anymore..." The one with the bandage across his nose explained in a lazy tone.

Kasai drooped her shoulders, "So you mean to say she moved...and that we came all this way for nothing?"

The two Leaf Chuunins shared worried glances before the one with the bandana speaks up:

"Lord Third can explain everything...come with us."

"O...okay," she wearily agrees as the two Konoha shinobi turn towards the village gates and enter them.

The duo of shinobi had introduced themselves while on the way to the Hokage's tower as Izumo and Kotetsu. Izumo - the one with the bandana-like hitai-ate - and Kotetsu - the one with the bandage across his nose.

Izumo knocks calmly on the door and announces, "Lord Third, you have some visitors!"

"Bring them in, Izumo," a gruff voice orders from behind the door.

Izumo turns to Kasai and Yasushi, "Don't pull anything suspicious or you will b-" The fumed red-haired Uzumaki raises her hand, halting his words:

"We won't pull anything, we just want to talk with him about Kushina."

Izumo nods and leaves with Kotetsu trailing closely behind.

"Do you really trust them that much that you're willing to just leave them with Lord Third?" Kotetsu whispers over to Izumo.

Izumo peeks over to him and smirks, "No, but I know that the AnBu are always watching him, so he should be fine."

Kasai slowly turns the knob and creaks the door open, peeking in, her violet eyes spot a friendly appearing old man in white robes and a red Hokage's hat residing on his mahogany desk.

"Hello." He greets with a wrinkled smile.

"He..hello," she smiles and walks in cautiously, on guard in case of some form of surprise attack. "I figured you would be younger." She adds with a grin.

"Younger? I suppose you was expecting to see some heroic looking man in armor, right?" He jokes with a kind closed eyes smile.

Kasai rubs the back of her head and laughs, "Yes actually."

The elderly Hokage blows out a ring of smoke and raises his brow at the duo of Uzumakis, "What is it you need? You don't look familiar, though, you slightly resemble someone I used to be acquainted with."

"We...were wondering about Kushina Uzumaki," Yasushi speaks up in a curious tone.

Heaving out a sigh, the elderly kage turns in his chair and stands, facing his back to the two visitors. "With the way you speak, I presume you were very close with Kushina," he adds with a tone that held much wisdom. "Do you know of the night that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?"

Kasai's eyes widen as she had never even heard of such, "No, we're not." She answers.

Hiruzen takes out his pipe and releases a ring of smoke, "Then let me be the first to tell you of that night, thirteen years ago...take a seat if you wish." The two situate themselves comfortably on a pair of wooden stools and give Hiruzen their full attention.

'It was a normal night, like any other, yes, it wasn't any different, though there was a bit of a chill in the air. An unsettling chill indeed.' He blows out another cloud of smoke from his pipe and continues, 'Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage, you see, I was in retirement, he was to take my place once I died. I guess the joke's really on me now, because I'm still here and still the Hokage of the Leaf Village.'

"Continue with the story, please," Kasai flatly states, causing the elderly kage to sweat drop and chuckle nervoulsy.

"You're right, ah hem, okay.."

'It was the night of Minato and Kushina's son, Naruto. At this time, Kushina was the Kyuubi's host, but during the time of giving birth is when the seal is at its weakest. The elders, Minato and I, all took into consideration and took the utmost precautions against letting the Nine-Tails just roam free, so we put her in a sealed cave, meant solely for that very purpose.' He blew another ring of smoke.

'I wasn't around when the Kyuubi was released from Kushina, all I know was that the villagers had to get to safety and we, shinobi, had to do what we could to fight it off.' He peered over his shoulder at the intrigued Uzumakis.

"As you can imagine, it was frightening to face such an enormous beast, but the real fight was between the fourth and a masked man apparently in control of the Nine-tails." Hiruzen blew another cloud of smoke then glanced out the large window as if he were reminiscing, "Kushina and Minato gave their lives for this village, they saved their son, Naruto as well. I apologize, but you won't be seeing Kushina...for she has been gone for nearly thirteen years."

Kasai and Yasushi process his words clearly and drop their gazes to the floor.

"I...I can't believe she's...gone..." Kasai says through a disheveled, yet cool tone.

Hiruzen turns back to the duo, a frown etching his face as he nods grimly, "You have my sincerest of condolences...they were my friends too." He bowed his head and sat in his seat once more, intertwining his fingers in front of him as his somber guests stood to their feet before his desk.

"Thank you for informing us, Lord Hokage," Yasushi said as he placed his hands on Kasai's shoulders. "Come on, he told us what we wanted to know, Kas-" The red-haired woman released herself from his grip and glared up at him and angrily spoke:

"You don't have to guide me out, Yasushi, I'm a damn grown woman, I can do it myself! Just leave me alone..."

"But, I was only trying to help yo-"

"I don't need your fucking help." She spit out at him, biting her lip to force back her frustrated tears, she shoved past him and out the door, leaving the

dazed and shocked violet haired man behind.

Hiruzen clears his throat and speaks up:

"Inform the receptionist at the Leaf Village Hot Springs that I have given you and Kasai a free room for as long as you like...she's going to need some time to mourn. From what I understand, she hadn't seen Kushina for over ten years, correct?" Hiruzen peers up at Yasushi, who nods and the gracious man continues:

"I understand that she will probably wish to meet Naruto as well, but he is away on a mission right now so it will do no good. You are free to stay here for now, rest, drink some sake and soak, it will help with the mourning." Hiruzen smiles warmly and dismisses Yasushi with the wave of a hand.

"You're too kind, Lord Hokage, thank you so much for your hospitality, it will not be taken advantage of." With that farewell, Yasushi heads out in search of his fumed companion.

I apologize if this didn't seem all that well, you'll have to bear with me as I get back into the hang of writing in the Narutoverse. :3


End file.
